


As God Supposes (or so she assumes)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Not Romance, dying character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie liked Himiko. A simple fact, honestly, nothing embarrassing to admit to.Angie was also dying. Not as nice, but still a fact- although she could admit to the artistic value of pink Anemones. Such a splendid color, even if red was a teensy bit more pretty.But, if Atua wished it, then her flowers were to be pink. If Atua wished it, then she would choke on them as well.(A Hanahaki story, because that’s what people seem to do nowadays)
Relationships: Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 15





	As God Supposes (or so she assumes)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... don't ask. I just wanted to write something with Angie in it, okay? And everyone's writing hanahaki disease stuff and I got inspired and-
> 
> Just don't ask.
> 
> Anyways, this is just a super short fic using a romance trope without having any romance in it, because (as some may know) I don't write romance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The first time Angie had coughed up the petals, she was painting a picture. It was stunning red and not much else. Red had seemed to be a growing infatuation that she painted, which was odd considering that her own personal desires were not supposed to show through when painting. But Atua hadn’t seemed to mind, so she kept on doing it.

However, after a sudden painful hacking and coughing that had come as she stopped her brush’s brushing to admire her (beautifully red) work, bright pink had clashed with the crimson. Angie had blinked oddly in surprise, throat burning. Giving the pink a closer look, she realized it was a petal. Specifically, a pink Anemone petal.

Angie had stared at the petal for a while, not exactly knowing what to do. Was this the divine work of Atua? Perhaps this was the type of mystical magic that Himiko had always seemed to talk about? At that moment, Angie had to push back the urge to run around the school to find Himiko and tell her all about the mysterious petal that had flown from her mouth. Telling Himiko would be fun, yes, but Angie had a sacred duty to paint for Atua! (There was also the matter of having to deal with a jealous Tenko.)

And so, Angie had decided to just ignore it. If it really was a sign from her benevolent God, she was sure it would come back again. If it didn’t, then it probably didn’t matter.

  
  


It had come back though. And the day after, Angie had coughed up a petal again. The same flower, the same color. Then the day after that it happened again, and again, and again. Until the pink Anemone petals turned, slowly but surely, into the color red. A wonderful, beautiful red that reminded Angie of Himiko’s hair. 

Her coughing also got worse over time, blood leaking out of her sore throat, sputtering out even more petals. It was much harder to paint when she had to constantly stop to cough, but if God wished for her to paint, then paint she did.

Angie knew what was happening to her, despite the initial confusion upon having these symptoms, but she did know the truth. In her island, it was a myth (though myths are considered to be real there) known as the Flower Spitting disease, and it was highly accepted to be caused when Atua believes that the one person that you’re in love with must be punished for not appreciating what’s in front of them.

Angie didn’t exactly know if Himiko (because, of course that’s who she was in love with) exactly deserved to be punished for not noticing her love, but of it was what Atua wanted for her, then what she thought didn’t really matter. Which, if He wanted to punish Himiko for not paying attention, meant that Angie couldn’t exactly confess her love or anything.

  
  
  


Which brought Angie to where she was now. Sitting, once again, alone in a classroom, painting red. She coughed roughly, and all it left was a pile of petals and blood.

Petals and blood

Petals and blood

Petals and blood…

The Flower Spitting disease hurt quite a lot- both her heart and lungs squeezed, and her breath was all wheezy. But that didn’t matter. After all, Atua would gladly let her into her kingdom with open arms. Hug her warmly in acceptance.

And Angie would be waiting there for Himiko- ready to embrace her, smiling. Just as she was now, as she slowly died in glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, why does no one write Angie?


End file.
